


To Work Up An Appetite

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, heavy makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Jughead and Betty find a way to pass the time while their cookies are baking…





	To Work Up An Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a beautiful piece of bughead art by @starlitsummersky over on tumblr (PLEASE check out her work, she is so crazy talented!!)

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but shouldn’t baking cookies be a little bit lower on our priority list?”

“Fresh cookies are the fastest way to make a house feel like a home.” Betty replied, pouring a heaping portion of chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. “Besides, I want to make sure the oven is properly working before our house warming party next week, and this seemed like a great way to test it out.”

She continued stirring the batter together, Jughead coming up behind her and scooping some dough out of the bowl with his finger.

“Juggie!” She chastised, swatting him away but laughing nonetheless. He popped what bit of food he had managed to escape with into his mouth with a triumphant smirk. 

“Sorry Betts, you know I’ve never been good at waiting.”

She rolled her eyes at his childish display, a small smile playing across her lips. She began portioning the dough onto the cookie sheet, being careful to guard the tray with her body and prevent Jughead from swiping any more bites. When she finished, she popped the cookies into the oven and set the timer to twelve minutes. 

“Now we just have to wait.” She announced, stepping over to the sink to wash her hands of any excess ingredients.

“What should we do until then?” Jughead crept up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and placing a suggestive kiss on her neck.

“Well,” Betty deadpanned, “You could help me wash the dishes.”

“Or…” Jughead’s voice rumbled in her ear before nipping at it hungrily.

“Or we could go unpack a few more boxes?” She teased, giggling as his hands grazed the skin beneath her tank top.

“Or…” He spun her around as his voice turned into something more primal, Betty’s entire body shivering at his intention. 

“Or we could go organize the pantry?” She whispered, her breath shallow as her heart rate quickened with anticipation. Jughead didn’t bother responding, instead lunging forward and capturing her lips in his.

Betty gasped into him, her entire body flushing against his as his tongue begged permission against her lips. She gave him entrance instantly, the kiss intensifying quickly as her hands reached up around his neck and pulled him in deeper. He broke away for a second to lift her by the thighs, an excited squeal escaping her lips as he carried her to the counter top. 

The second she made contact with the granite she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him closer. His lips instantly dropped to her chest, his tongue sucking it’s way along her collarbone and burning a trail of pink into her heated flesh. She tilted her head back in elation, granting him more access as his mouth continue to devour the skin just above her breast and his hands raked their way up her back. 

She clawed at his hair, grabbing hold of his beanie and tossing it off to the side. She relished in the feeling of his dark locks between her fingers, accompanied by the small thrill that came from knowing this place was reserved for her and no one else. His tongue swiped at the pulse point on her neck and she moaned, reaching down and grabbing a greedy fistful of his t-shirt. Unable to resist any longer, she forced his head upward and locked his lips back with hers. She eagerly allowed the taste of him to overwhelm her, his hands sliding up her thighs and resting just below the hem of her cotton shorts.

She lifted her supporting arms just for a moment to pull his hand farther north, gripping tighter onto his shirt for balance. At her encouragement he pushed his body further into hers, one hand palming her butt cheek as the other slid across her jawline before grabbing the back of her neck. His fingers placed pressure along her spine as he bit down on her bottom lip, evoking an heated sigh from Betty. 

A low growl echoed in his chest at the sound of her pleasure, every hair on Betty’s body set on edge at the rumbling. It was primal, it was instinctive, and it was incredibly sexy. She dragged her hands along his chest, running them down his abdomen and around his hip bones. Her lips continued to attack his with a growing ferocity, her nails scratching at his lower back. She toyed with the hem of his shirt, fully prepared to rid him of the offending garment when the oven timer began beeping.

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed in surprise, the cookies having been long forgotten in the heat of the moment. She clutched her chest, dazed from the interaction and irritated by the interruption. Jughead laughed breathlessly at her shock, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to come down from the high. 

She giggled in response, her laughter meshing into his until they were both laughing at nothing, her head falling into his chest as her shoulders shook with joy. 

When they had calmed down she pushed him away, hopping off the counter and readjusting her ponytail before pulling the cookies from the oven. The sweet aroma instantly filled the room, making everything around them feel more full.

“Well,” Jughead broke the silence, a cheeky grin on his lips, “That’s one way to work up an appetite.”


End file.
